


Heavenly Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel cannot sleep, there is always one guy who can give the angel a good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest fics, so please excuse the horribleness.

“Nightmares.”

Cas couldn’t fall asleep. Nightmares of all the dead angels, leviathans, and all his repulsive mistakes against humanity cursed him. He knew what he had to do to get away from Heaven. Go to his own. He knew he couldn’t. But he had to. He had to try.  
“Dean?”  
The hunter rolled over lazily in his sleep. “Yeah, Cas?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Why?”  
Castiel paused for a moment.  
“Nightmares.”  
“Do you want to sleep in here?”  
Cas knew Dean was too tired to realize what he was agreeing to.  
“Yes.”  
Dean moved over so Cas could lie next to him.  
The ex-angel knew if he moved as close as he wanted to he would be in trouble. But Dean, who was wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and boxers, was so irresistible. He stomach started doing flips, and Cas went into this dreamy state where all he could think about was the human he loved. Dean.  
What should he do? Sure, being in the same bed as Dean had helped Cas a little, but to actually fall asleep he knew he needed to be a lot closer. He never would take advantage of Dean, but Cas was in love with him. Everything about him. His gorgeous eyes, witty remarks, protective instincts, intelligence, everything.  
He wrapped one arm around the hunter and he was finally able to sleep.  
The next morning, Cas found himself wrapped extremely close to the hunter, who had shifted their position so he was wrapping his arms around the former angel as well.  
Did this mean what Cas thought it meant?  
“Dean?”  
“Nightmares.” The hunter mocked as he lightly kissed the ex-angel’s cheek.  
Cas sunk back into the hunter, completely in love, submerged in his own Heaven.


End file.
